


Something simple

by LadyLauren



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Grimm is actually performing on stage, He's an artist right?, Juggling, One Shot, but with fire, inspired by a tumblr post!, just a little thing i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLauren/pseuds/LadyLauren
Summary: The Grimm Troupe performances are spectacular indeed, but this time Grimm wants to show the audience something simple.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Something simple

**Author's Note:**

> This little piece was inspired by this tumblr post: https://scarletspecter.tumblr.com/post/175770169350/do-you-have-a-favorite-performance  
> Plus I am a real sucker for seeing Grimm Troupe actually performing on stage. This might later become a bigger work, but for now just enjoy this one fun scene <3

The little performers bowed and disappeared in a cloud of scarlet smoke. While the audience was still applauding, Grimm entered the stage again, clapping his hands as well.

“Thank you, thank you!” he called. “Your ovations are the most precious reward for months of hard work. Bringing you entertainment is our lives’ purpose and our dear artists spend hundreds of hours on practicing their acts. They always put their entire souls into preparations, and while the results are spectacular indeed, I think they complicate their lives too much. After all, is it a disgrace to come up on stage and show something simple?”

He opened his palm, letting a crimson flame sparkle between his fingers. The audience leaned forwards in curiosity.

“See?” Grimm smirked, raising his hand. “A thing so trivial as a single flare can draw your attention, but it might not be enough to wow the crowd. But what if we add another flame?”

His other hand lit up and the second blaze appeared. The Master tossed it in the air, as if it was a ball.

“Now I can impress you with juggling,” he said, while the flames kept flowing between his hands. Grimm’s intense gaze followed the fireballs and so did the audience’s. “However, juggling with just two flares isn’t that remarkable. Shall we add another two, then?”

Immediately, new flames joined the dance. Grimm made them fly above his head, merge in mid-air split and return to his palms, like a professional he was.

“This way,” he spoke, never taking his eyes off his work. “I have earned your full attention. Now you must be thinking I have to possess some exceptional manual skills, but the truth is I don’t need any dexterity for it.” He looked at the audience with a glint of mischief in his eyes. Then he suddenly put his hands down. The crowd gasped in surprise when the flames kept flying and falling down, as if Grimm was still juggling with them. “A simple thought and a strong will are all I need,” he explained. “Although, at the end of the day, fireballs can’t be taught such complex move sets. Fireballs can’t be taught _anything_. They are awfully dull. That’s why I use firebats instead.”

At the snap of his fingers, the flames abandoned their dance and transformed into four blazing bat-like creatures. They circled above Grimm’s head for a moment, then darted towards the audience. The bugs screamed in horror, but before they had managed to cover their faces, the bats were gone.

Grimm smiled, contented, and bowed, accompanied by a thunderous applause.


End file.
